NoSQL data stores are very popular. NoSQL data stores offer lower-cost data management platform, provide elastic or automatic scale in and out capabilities, and data model flexibility. However, the native NoSQL is difficult to use in data analytics. The present disclosure discloses moving data from NoSQL data stores to data warehouse that stores relational database.